


大梦谁先觉

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [38]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 姜维是个冒险家但从不做梦，好在他的演技已经炉火纯青，“梦龙蛇者，皆吉庆之兆也。”
Series: 三国 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920
Kudos: 2





	大梦谁先觉

**Author's Note:**

> 三国背景

“吾夜梦大蛇数千条咬吾，不知主何吉凶？”

姜维是个冒险家但从不做梦，好在他的演技已经炉火纯青，“梦龙蛇者，皆吉庆之兆也。”

钟会转忧为喜，“事成之后，定不相负。”

那是正月十八的清晨。

在大多数人眼里，姜维是个打了鸡血的疯子：放着国计民生身家性命不管不顾，整天一根筋地要北伐。

“是为了丞相吧？”他们自以为是地想。

于是就有好心人一拨接一拨来劝他：“我等皆不如丞相远甚，丞相尚不能恢复中原，何况我等？”

每次姜维都是一声不吭地听完，然后客气地把他们送走。

只有皇帝陛下支持他。这倒不是陛下有多么英明神武，而是在他看来，与其让姜维留在成都，还不如给点人马将他打发了的好。

姜维也曾尝试像费文伟那样地醉一场，可是不行，他太清醒了，酒过三巡，还在惦记何处可以屯粮、何处可以驻军。这使得有他在场的饮宴变得相当无趣。射声校尉杨戏就曾公开取笑姜维是陵前翁仲，后来干脆升格说他呆若木鸡。

懂他的人不是没有，而是不在了。

建兴十二年的五丈原，诸葛丞相病入膏肓，自知不起，召集中军议事。他给姜维讲了一个故事：有一个君王和一个士子在盛年相识，一见定契，相辅相随十几年，共同建造了一个理想国。不幸天不假年，君王早逝，临终前要把整个国家乃至那个高贵的位置都交给他倚重的人，而士子守住了臣节。

这是汉国人耳熟能详的美谈。姜维想丞相时日无多还心怀耿耿，不禁热泪盈眶，“丞相放心，姜维定不负德。”

诸葛亮欣慰地点了点头，眼中的忧虑却更浓了。帐中的灯盏兢兢业业地立着，火焰一口一口舔着膏油，直到夜色黑得再也化不开。

事实证明，诸葛亮生前的担忧在他死后一一兑现。皇帝收回了大权却又不好好用，醉生梦死。底下的臣子各自为政，都指责对方是祸国殃民。聪明的驸马诸葛瞻开始在朝中呼风唤雨。宦官黄皓仗着一张漂亮的脸，一步步爬到权力的顶峰。姜维顶着举国的压力远涉山川，渐渐地连左右部将说话都不太好听了。

景耀元年，皇帝把大将军之位还给了姜维，丝毫没有过问前一次的损失和这一次的成果。“不给他还能给谁？”陛下合上山一般的奏表，笑意中有点轻忽了。

姜维回到家中，久未谋面的小儿子甚是怕生。妻子告诉他，孩子已经开蒙了。

“是么？好的很。”他俯身抱住了孩子，“都学了些什么？”

这孩子一紧张，竟然背错了：“大臣太重者身危，左右太重者国危……”

姜维在瞬间想起了渭水滨的教诲。原来丞相说的是这个！他和那个人一样，都是异域的闯入者。在陌生的眼神交汇中，天然就成了靶子。后来的人有一句话是“功到雄奇即罪名”。秦人最终用车裂报答了将他们带出低谷的商鞅。以他的“玩众黩旅”“曾无废志”，难道会比商鞅落得更好的结局？

然而姜维还是坚持到了景耀五年。他再也不敢回成都的那一年。

一年后姜维他们在广汉接到了敕降令。灾难来得如此迅速，根本容不得人作出反应，陛下已经代表他们竖了白旗。愤怒的将士们开始砍石头，一步之遥，他们的主帅正在展示最后的才华。

姜维的计划一说完，张翼就倒吸了口冷气，“这简直是做梦。”

这些年来他早已习惯了不留情面的批评，“伯恭，无论如何，我得试试。”

“蜀中不是只有你一个人。”廖化抱着胳膊转过身，白头在昏暗的帐中显得格外刺眼，“可若是连你都去犯险了，那国家就真没有人了。”

这次姜维连解释都没解释。将军们看见一种种情绪像面具糊上了他的脸：先是愧疚，继而是决心，然后是希冀，最后平静如水。帐外是绵亘不断的山峰，将天空分割成一块块壮丽的明蓝。

张翼叹道：“罢了，我助你。”

几年后郤正写了一篇文章，用于纪念钟会之乱中枉死的姜维。陈寿编纂三国志时，对着这篇文章看了很久。许多东西已经随着寰宇三分一去不复返了：优雅，荣誉，血性，还有尊严。他其实有两个问题一直想问姜维：这样的国家值不值得你去挽救？已经归降的人们需不需要复国的牺牲？

“虽体解吾犹未变兮，岂余心之可惩？”

他把郤正的评价完完整整地加到自己的判语之前，然后笑着哭了。

首发于2014年1月


End file.
